Confessions of a Teenager and her Boss
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: When Ichigo and Ryou go back to work on Monday and meet three strange girls with conections to the Mew Mews what happens as the other girls start to have suspisions. SEQUEL BEING WRITTEN CALLED PURE VANILLA
1. Chapter 1

Silver Artic Wolf: This is a sequel to Wild Strawberry.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM; I don't even own the character that shows up in this and some following chappies.

Ichigo: What's her name.

Silver: Not to be revealed.

Ichigo: Darn.

Silver: Okay now on with the show! This is placed on the Monday following Valentine's Day. Or at least this chapter is.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Confessions of a Teenager and Her Boss

Chapter 1

It was Monday after their date Ichigo and Ryou were together in the same room, working. She kept looking at him and smiling and he smiled back. They didn't fight, they didn't poke fun at each other, and Ichigo didn't trip or anything. "What's up with Ryou and Ichigo?" Lettuce asked Keiichiro. Keiichiro only smiled and said, "They'll tell you when they're ready," Lettuce looked at Keiichiro and cocked her head shrugged and left the kitchen. Ichigo was in the lobby greeting and seating customers. They left big tips and a note it always read, 'Give that nice girl up front in the red uniform half.'

An hour before closing time a girl with long black hair, amethyst eyes, and a short Chinese styled black dress with a royal blue dragon wrapping itself around the dress walked into the cafe with two other girls. One had strange silver hair with light blue, white, and blood red highlights in her hair, and light blue eyes that were so light they were almost white, and she was wearing a long royal blue version of what her friend was wearing but the dragon was silver and had golden stars for eyes. Their last friend seemed more normal than the other two; she had blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I'm not listening no matter what you say," and had a pair of white sneakers on. The silver haired girl and the black haired girl asked Ichigo, "Where does Masaya Aoyama go to school?" "He goes to school with me and I go to the school down the street," Ichigo answered and then seated the girls.

They sat together and chatted the black haired one and the silver haired one seemed to be planning something, but what Ichigo couldn't tell. When Zakuro gave them their order the silver one and her recognized one another. "Hey Wolf," Zakuro said to the silver haired one. "Hello Lone Wolf," The silver haired one replied. "Oh sorry, I mean Silver Wolf, but, Shara what are you doing in the area with your band?" Zakuro asked. "Not much, hey Zakuro, this is Amaya," Shara said pointing to the black haired girl, "And this is Natsu," Amaya and Natsu bowed in turn. "Soooo I was wondering. My boss told me to find this Shirogane Ryou and I thought you might know who he is," Shara said. "Yeah he's got something our boss signed us, me and Shara, up for. Said something about DNA..." Amaya said. "Uh sure, actually he's my boss, I'll go get him. But you might not want to do what your boss signed you up for," Zakuro said and went downstairs. Meanwhile in the basement...

Nobody had noticed when Ichigo slipped downstairs to see Ryou. They were now sitting in front of his computer completely intertwined, kissing, tongue and all. Zakuro walked in on this scene and when she saw it she was totally shocked. So naturally she ignored it and said, "Ryou, there are some girls, friends of mine, that are here to see you about something their boss signed them up for," Ryou and Ichigo hurriedly untangled themselves and Ryou said, "Um bring them on down and Ichigo go back to work," And as soon as Zakuro was out of ear shot he whispered, "Please." Ichigo did return to work and Ryou righted himself while Zakuro led the leader of the band The Black Pearl Dragons, and their guitarist into the basement.

"This is your lab?" Shara said lifting her right eyebrow and lowering the other, "Boring. Even the one in my house is more advanced than this," She yawned. "Yeah but can you inject DNA into people?" Ryou said thinking he could outsmart her. "No but I can create a whole new animal from DNA I've collected," Shara said and Ryou looked mad and then calm, "Well you two are about to become Mews," Shara sighed and rolled her eyes, "Dude if our boss had said so I could have told him this, MEW MEW STAR MEWTAMORPHI-SIS!" Shara transformed in a burst of silver sparkles and before them stood Mew Star. She was in a silver version of Zakuro's Mew outfit but her tail and ears were white and her tail of a fox, also over her stomach was a piece of see through fabric that had sparkles and a few star beads and such on it. "What I thought you said you couldn't inject people from your basement!" Ryou said. "I did, true, my lab is on the 5th floor, and I used a needle," Shara said bluntly. "Oh, well then I suppose Amaya is also a mew," Ryou said.

"Yup! MEW MEW ECLIPSE MEWTAMORPHI-SIS!" Amaya yelled and she transformed, her dress spilt into a top and skirt with legging that went over her knees they were black her dresses' dragon turned into a panther and a pair of panther ears and a tail with a black bow and a silver bell popped out of her body. Also she had boots like Ichigo's but black. "Okay, well, show me your weapons and you're done," Ryou said and Shara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, STAR STAFF!" A long silver staff appeared in Shara's hand. It had a large Star at the top it was covered in snowflakes and at one point looked like it broke off and had holes she decided to give Ryou a Demo, "COSMIC MUSIC!" Her staff broke apart and rearranged itself to look like a silver flute and microphone headset. The headset rested in Shara's hair and the flute floated to her hands. Shara started a melody into her headset and then took her flute and played the song that went through her head.

"ECLIPSE DANCE!" Amaya yelled and a large tambourine that was black, and in the middle was a picture of an eclipse halfway through. Amaya started tapping her tambourine to her hip and yelled, "ECLIPSE TUNE!" And her tambourine turned into a violin and a microphone headset. The bow of the violin threaded itself through Amaya's right hand and the violin came to rest in her left. The headset rested in Amaya's hair and she started singing the same melody Shara had and suddenly she started playing with Shara and the whole basement was filled with their music. Kishu appeared, drawn to the sound, as was Taruto and Pai, along with Masaya. Shara and Amaya smirked Shara started singing,

"Love is the power of the world, so don't you forsake it! It rules the world no matter the way people feel, Love is the power of the world."

"Let it over take your senses, there's no opposing it, it will control your every move for the rest of your life." Shara started playing again and Amaya started singing.

"Want, it's the evil of the world, so kill it! It will overpower you if you're not careful, so be careful of your love. Yeah, watch what you do with your caring, passion."

"If you give in it will destroy and wreak your life. It will slowly kill what you are and turn you into something you're not. So move on with your life. Yeah, yeah, oooh." Here background music came in as Natsu came in playing a saxophone in a yellow Ichigo costume with a pair of lion ears and a lion's tail sticking out as well, and Shara and Amaya started up again.

"The two opposites, yin and yang, the emotions of the world. So wonderful yet so dangerous. Don't you forget this key fact, love only the people that love you back!" Here Kishu, Taruto, and Pai fell asleep and Masaya clapped. Shara and Amaya bowed and said, "That was to put the people, who the ones they love, love them back, to sleep," Then Shara continued, "Taruto and Purin, Kishu and Minto, and Pai and Retasu but no one for Masaya!" "Can we do whatever we want with him?" Asked Amaya. Ryou nodded and an evil smirk was cast between Shara, Natsu, and Amaya. "Wait, then shouldn't I be asleep too?" Ryou asked. "No, we weren't facing you so you didn't get the whole impact you'll just have a migraine for 24 hours," Shara said. At that Ryou felt this hhhuuuuuuuuugggggggeeeeee migraine coming on. "ICHIGO CAN YOU GET RYOU AN ASPIRIN?" Shara yelled upstairs. Ryou clutched his head and groaned as Ichigo came running down the stairs with an aspirin. She almost dropped it when she saw the three mews, silver, black, and yellow. "Natsu what are you doing here!" She said excitedly. "Hey Cuz, I thought I saw you at the door," Natsu said as Ryou exchanged funny looks with Masaya who was still standing there. Shara and Amaya just smiled and turned their headsets and instruments back into their original forms. "Shara? Amaya? You've grown! What's up?" Ichigo asked, "And why are you mews?" She looked at Ryou and glared at him, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU TURN MY COUSIN AND HER BFF'S INTO MEWS!" She yelled at Ryou. "He didn't," Shara said in her usual Zakuro-like tone, "I did, they thought the TMM were so cool so here we are, I'm Zakuro's cousin's sister-in-law," Shara said and pointed to Amaya who shrugged, "I don't really care that she's my cousin we have a gig here tonight. It was set up by some Akasaka Keiichiro," Amaya finished.

"Are we going to drive Masaya into the ground or not?" Asked Natsu. "Yeah as soon as your weapon goes to its original form," Amaya said. "Hey he's my ex let me help!" Ichigo said, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY MEWTAMORPHI-SIS!" Ichigo transformed and pulled out her Strawberry Bell. Zakuro appeared out of nowhere in her Mew form with weapon. "Shara looks more like Zakuro than Amaya does," Natsu commented. Shara and Zakuro shrugged and Shara said, "COSMIC SHOWER!" And Masaya was covered in stars that exploded in a shower of snowflakes. He was burned and then frozen, "Owuch," Amaya said then smirked, "ECLIPSE SMASH!" Amaya yelled as she banged her tambourine to her hip and sent huge waves at him that broke the ice and knocked him off his feet. As he stood Natsu got ready with her weapon, "SUN SHOCK!" Natsu yelled as her yellow katana's sent out a shock wave that shook Masaya to the core and blinded him with light. "And now for the final touch, STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Ichigo yelled out and hit Masaya so he was knocked unconscious. "Hehehe," Shara snickered and then said, " Your turn Lone Wolf," And smirked as Zakuro stepped forward, "Should we finish this off with a song?" Zakuro asked. "I'll start us this time," Amaya said as her tambourine once again turned into a headset and violin and it did what it did the last time.

She started a different song this time though; she hummed it for a little bit and then started her violin up. "SUN SONG!" Natsu said as she started playing her saxophone and her head set when on her head. And Amaya started the song.

"If you're feeling sick and lonely it's only going to get worse, unless you decide to change it yourself. Cause I don't care, and I was supposed to live with you forever, but I hate you and I despise you, decided you wouldn't listen to me so I hit you and I packed up and I ran off with my lover," Amaya started playing again as Natsu started singing.

"If you're happy well, it's never going to last because the world it ain't perfect and well, that's not going to change. So find a single thing that makes you happy and no matter how tight you hold it you need a back up because... OH OH OO!" Natsu said as Shara came in and started singing with Zakuro while Natsu and Amaya played, Zakuro also had a piccolo in her hand.

"The world could change while your holding so tight. It still rotates and it goes on, nothing stops for one person. It doesn't stop at all, sooo Stop holding on to false dreams and fall back into Chaos it won't be like that for very long cause, It's gonna be just fine! Now sleep and tomorrow will be another day and wake up when it's time to play so go to sleep and when your love comes and wakes you up with the love in her heart you'll feel so much better my friend," Zakuro and Shara stopped singing and joined in with Amaya and Natsu for a few measures and then ended the song with a bow.

"He won't be awakening very soon, soo do what you want with him Ryou he's yours to use in experiments and such," Amaya said. "Good, but now, you have to talk to Keiichiro," Ryou said as Shara returned to her normal state but for some reason her fangs remained elongated. "Not again, give me a sec.," She said as she concentrated and with a look of pain her fangs returned to human canine teeth, "Sorry. The injections have a few side affects like that. Amaya's tail will stay out sometimes and Natsu's ears stay out," Shara explained, "It takes a lot of strength to make them go away," She sighed and looked at her feet. "Hey that's okay, my tail and ears pop out when I'm ultra embarrassed or scared," Ichigo said and patted Shara on the back who snapped and whipped around in the process she smacked Ichigo. "THAT'S NOT IT YOU IDIOT! MY FATHER WAS RACING TO BEAT SHIROGANE'S FATHER AT THE MEW PROJECT WHEN SOMEONE SET OUR HOUSE UP IN FLAMES AND HE AND MY MOTHER DIED IN THAT FIRE!" Shara screamed and fell to the ground as Amaya and Natsu blew darts with a sedative into Shara's neck.

"Sorry about that, She has a tendency to snap when someone talks about the problems with her project," Amaya said. "It's okay," Ichigo said, "But, Ryou doesn't that sound almost exactly the same as your story of how your parents died and you were drawn to the Mew Mew Project?" "You're right, Ichigo, I have a feeling someone did that on purpose," Ryou said when he had a strange flash back.

Flash Back 

"_Daddy!" He saw a little girl yell out and jump into what looked like a twin to Ryou's dad. "Hello Shara how have you been getting along with your cousin Ryou today?" "He's boring, all he wants to do is talk about turning people into half human, half animal, super-heroes," A young Shara said as she squeezed her dad's finger. "Oh really, well Princess you realize that's my job, too, right?" Mr. Shirogane said. "WHAT!" Shara screamed and ran off to a tall woman with silver hair like Shara but she had long ears, long fangs and gold eyes. "What is it my little Princess?" She asked as she picked up Shara who was in tears by now. "Daddy turns people into half animal hybrids!" Shara exclaimed. _

"_Princess, you know that's how your daddy gets money to support us since no one will hire me because of my... heritage," The strange lady said to Shara. "But can't he do something else in that lab of his?" Shara asked. "I'm afraid not but how about you write a letter to your dad about why you think he shouldn't conduct those kinds of experiments and not send it," Shara's mom said. "Then what was the point of writing it?" Asked Shara cocking her head to one side. "To get out your frustration," Shara's mom said. "Oh," Shara said and headed to the backyard when she heard a voice coming from the library that she had never heard before. There was no other way into the library than the way she just left but she didn't see anyone so Shara turned around and ran back to the library. _

_A man with long black hair and wearing a blue long jacket that had long pointed ears and golden eyes like her mother was standing there. He had Shara's mother backed up into a corner and when she saw Shara she yelled, "RUN!" Shara looked hesitant but she did run when the strange man started to kick her mother. "DADDY! SOMEBODY'S HURTING MOMMY!" Shara screamed as she ran to her room. Her father heard and ran to the library as Shara continued up the stairs. She took all her father's notes, her stuffed animals, the songs she had written, a book or two, some clothes, and her pictures of her parents and put them in a blue backpack. She zipped the bag and started down the rose latticework just as she heard her mother scream and the library went up in flames, soon the rest of the house followed. Shara stood outside the house looking at it and crying. _

_Ryou was teleported to another scene where someone in a place that looked like an orphanage was talking to Shara. "You can't keep the things you brought," A lady was telling Shara but Shara just growled and held her backpack closer to her and said, "FIRST MY PARENTS DIE IN A FIRE AND NOW PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME I CAN'T KEEP WHAT RIGHTFULLY IS MINE!" She screamed and ran out the door as a young couple headed for the orphanage were about to open the door and she ran right into the woman's open arms. "Inu look, this poor girl, she's so cute," The woman said. "Yes she is isn't she Aki," The man said as Shara peered over her backpack and when she saw they were staring at her she hid her head again. "What's wrong?" Asked the lady when she noticed Shara had been crying. "My house was set on fire today and my mommy and daddy died in the fire, I only got out because I was going to run away and burn my daddy's notes for a project he was doing when this strange person burned our house down. I had packed a backpack full of my stuff and that lady in there wants to take it from me," Shara sobbed._

_Inu and Aki looked at each other and went inside and told the lady, "We'll take her," When they had signed the papers Shara was no longer Shara Shirogane she was now Shara Mitsuki._

End Flashback 

"Her fangs aren't a problem from her Mew Project they are her real front teeth!" Ryou said. "How do you know?" Amaya asked. "I got inside her head some how and learned a lot about her, but anyway she needs to talk to Keiichiro," Ryou said.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Wolfie: I have to say that got a little off track but it's a pretty good chapter. You'll understand Shara, Amaya, and Natsu's roles eventually. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfie: Okay here's chapter two of Confessions of a Teenager and Her Boss.

Ichigo: Okay, what's going to happen this round?

Wolfie: Well all will be revealed in time. Or at the end of this chapter of how things will progress.

Ichigo: XD don't tell me, you don't actually have us confess until the end of the story.

Wolfie: Something like that! -

All: ((anime style faint with large sweatdrops on head))

Wolfie: Ehehehe... -'

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Confessions of a Teenager and Her Boss

Chapter 2

Shara had woken up and was upstairs talking to Keiichiro about the details of the concert. "Hey Ryou," Amaya started as Ryou looked up from his computer, "Would you mind if we had a guest star tonight?" "I dunno go ask Shara and Keiichiro," Ryou said turning back to his work and Amaya stuck her tongue out at Ryou. Amaya ran upstairs as Ichigo emerged from the employees' changing room, "Have you seen Ryou?" She asked Amaya. "Yeah he's in the basement," Amaya said and ran to the kitchen as Ichigo went to the basement. She walked into the kitchen where Shara and Keiichiro were leaning over a large pot cooking something when Amaya said, "Hey Shara," Shara's head shot up she bumped into Keiichiro and Keiichiro knocked the pot off the burner. "OH NO!" Shara said and frowned she looked at Amaya with a face only Shara could make look mad, "Amaya!" She said and looked downcast as Keiichiro picked the pot off the floor. "Shara nothing inside got out because you told me to put the lid on it's okay if you want to continue cooking it," Keiichiro said and Shara still frowned, "I don't know... Now Amaya knows and it was supposed to be a surprise!" "Huh?" Amaya said as she looked up from her nails. "Never mind put it back on the stove," Shara said with her eyes half closed and looking straight at her friend.

"So what did you want to ask me about in the first place Amaya?" Asked Shara once the pot was back on the stove. "Oh! Could we have a guest come on stage tonight?" Amaya asked and Shara butted right in, "No," Amaya frowned, "Why not!" "Because we are here on a special mission in the first place!" "But she could help!" "Zakuro won't be able to help," Shara said pointing out that she already knew what Amaya wanted. "But!" "No, Amaya, she can't help, and neither can my foster mom," Shara said and Keiichiro looked at Shara with a funny look. "But Aki is such a good cake baker! And she decorates some prize-winning cakes!" Amaya argued. "I said no," Shara said and ended the discussion. "Now are your famous dumplings in there or what," Shara smiled, "See I told you she knew," Keiichiro also smiled and said, "I didn't know your dumpling were famous." "Well technically they aren't Amaya just says that 'cause she likes them so much," Shara said with a blush.

"Then I'm sure they'll love them," Keiichiro said. "You two know something you aren't telling me and I'm going to find out what," Amaya said and Shara smirked. "It has nothing to do with you or the band we're just helping," Shara said and turned to Keiichiro, "Okay now we have to play on the same level as the crowd right?" "Yeah we don't have a stage." "We've got some really hard, flat blocks, that fit together, that could be our platform, at the hotel," Shara said and Keiichiro nodded. "Okay then bring those and we'll set up," Keiichiro said. Shara smiled as she added something into the pot and put the top back on. Amaya walked off as Ichigo remerged from the basement. "Hey Natsu come on we have some shopping I have to do for Keiichiro will you help?" Natsu looked up from her drum set and music piece and said, "Yeah but can you get Shara to come here and listen to this real quick?" Ichigo nodded and went into the kitchen and retrieved Shara, after she had listened to Natsu's drum arrangement she smiled and said, "You got it! You finally got it!" Shara gave Natsu a quick hug and then went back to the kitchen. "Let's go," Natsu said and grinned.

Ichigo and Natsu were at the green grocer about to leave when some random girl yelled, "LOOK ITS NATSU MIDORIOKA THE DRUMMER FOR THE BLACK PEARL DRAGONS! GET HER!" Another yells, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Natsu yelled, "RUN!" And Ichigo and her ran off to the cafe. When they reached the cafe Ichigo locked the front door with all the employees, the band and their stuff, and anyone or anything else inside. "Nobody open the door, Shara they found us," Natsu said. "Oh no, not again," Shara said shaking her head and Keiichiro asked, "What?" "Fangirls and boys who are asking for our hands in marriage," Amaya said shuddering. "Oh," Zakuro said and put an arm around Shara's shoulders as she sighed, "We never get a minute of peace especially since becoming mews which reminds me. Ryou we need you to fix our version of Masha, meet Moriko, she's pretty much my pet," said and she produced a small ball that was light blue with light green wings and a tail that was light blue also. Shara turned her on and her eyes opened, they were silver, "HI ME MORIKO ME MORIKO!" Moriko said and buzzed around the room. Masha popped out of nowhere and started flying around with Moriko.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Ryou and Moriko looked at all the new people and yelled, "ALIEN ALERT ALIEN ALERT!" "That's what's wrong with her," Shara said. "Well if you could come up with her why can't you fix her?" "I didn't," Shara said, "My dad Inu Mitsuki did but he's been missing since 2003 it's 2008," Shara finished with a sigh. (Yes I fast-forwarded! I figured it's been three years since I started reading the stuff soooo in 2008 Ichigo's 15:b) "Oh, what about your real father," Shara's eyes widened and she said, "How the fuckin' hell do you know!" Lettuce covered Pudding's ears. "I some how got a flash back from your past," Ryou said, "How come you didn't tell me you are my cousin?"

Everyone gasped and Shara looked at her feet, "Because I hate your guts," "Why?" "Because my da always wanted to prove he was better than Uncle and when he started the project Da had to do it and that's why my parents died and my house was burned down," Shara looked up her fangs longer than usual. "Shara," Amaya said backing away with all the others, "Please calm down, your fangs," Amaya pointed to Shara's teeth who felt them and became more enraged. "I KNOW WHY YOU ALL LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! SURE MY MOM WAS PART ALIEN! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? WELL I DO!" Shara screamed and something hit Ryou in the stomach Ichigo screamed and ran towards him but Amaya held her back, "No, you'll get hurt," Ichigo grimaced, "But so will Ryou!" Amaya stepped forward and between Shara and Ryou. "Shara this isn't doing anyone any good. Please I don't want to use the sedative twice in a few hours," Amaya said pleading and Shara calmed down a bit and went back into the kitchen and started cooking again.

"Okay go on as normal and Ryou just fix Moriko already," Natsu said. "But there's nothing wrong with her, She's fine Shara's part alien," Ryou said. "Make it so Shara doesn't count only full aliens okay," Amaya said slightly irritated. Ryou shrugged, caught Moriko, and went to the basement. "Shara?" Keiichiro asked and poked his head into the kitchen and in the middle of a stack of ingredients was Shara. She looked over the top of them and smiled, "Hi Keiichiro, I take out my frustration by baking want to help?" She asked. Keiichiro nodded and asked, "What are you making?" "My mom calls it Dasiuke Cake," Shara said pulling out a recipe card from her apron. "It fits, describe it," Keiichiro said. "Well first of all it's shaped like a heart and has the favorite animal of the two it was made for, in this case I'm going to put Neko and Alto on here. Then it has the girl's favorite color for the icing, or pink in this case, and it tastes like Ryou's favorite flavor, vanilla, and the cake is strawberry flavored with white writing on the top," Shara said. "Oh so it really differs," Keiichiro said. "Yeah but the consistence is the same so my mom wrote it down this one, the strawberry one, calls for an extra ingredient, cream cheese, it's a cheese cake basically for them," Shara said.

"Okay, well let's get started," Keiichiro said. Shara nodded and they started mixing and measuring the ingredients.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Wolfie: Okay then here you go! BAI BAI PEEPS!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfie: Man I'm coming up with this stuff fast! Anyway thanks to all that reviewed or at least read my story! Now on with da show!

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Confessions of a Teenager and her Boss

Chapter 3

Shara had just placed the cake in the oven to bake when Amaya walked into the kitchen and said, "Shara, we have a problem," "Yeah what?" Shara answered. "The stage we were going to get out of our hotel room, we can't get out because of the fans," Amaya said. "Well we are only performing for, Ichigo, Lettuce, Minto, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Kishu, Pai, Tart, and Keiichiro so no worries," Shara said. Amaya cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and walked out. "They still haven't figured us out!" Shara said excitedly. "I know it's amazing, isn't it," Keiichiro said with a smile. "Yeah I mean Natsu and Amaya usually figure out what I'm up to in like 5 hours it's been 8 and it's show time!" Shara said excitedly as the cake came out 45 minutes after talking to Amaya. Shara ran into the main area of the cafe and talked to Amaya and Natsu quickly and Shara disappeared into the employees' lounge and was on the phone for a few minutes then came back out and talked to Natsu. "Okay so we're all set huh?" Natsu said. Shara nodded and they stepped outside into the back lot.

Kishu and the other aliens arrived shortly after and attached themselves to a girl of their choice. Kishu to Minto, Tart and Pudding (I wouldn't have it any other way!), and Pai and Retasu, Ichigo and Ryou tried to make it look like they were sitting next to each other because there was no one left because Zakuro and Keiichiro were standing next to each other in the door way to the kitchen. Natsu and Shara reappeared and Natsu had a gleam in her eye. Shara was smiling as they set up the instruments and tuned them. "Okay Amaya you ready?" Asked Natsu. Amaya only nodded and they started playing, Shara was playing the guitar which Keiichiro thought was peculiar until he heard the beginning of the song.

"Need love? Well it could be right in front of you my friend. It's the love that supports you when you fall, the love that holds you when you're down, it's the love that you feel everyday, it's the love of your friends," Amaya said and backed away from the mic. Then Natsu had her solo while Shara and Amaya switched instruments. Shara walked up to the mic and started to sing. "He's all you've looked for and you know it, but you fail to tell him, and you fail to even glimpse the thought of telling him! Come on girl! It ain't worth it and you know it. You gotta stand up stop sitting there and tell him! 'Cause you'll never know if he loves you back if you don't ask," Shara stopped singing and glanced at Ichigo and Ryou and all the other couples while Amaya had her solo. She smiled and sang louder as someone banged on the door. "If you know that's good enough if he doesn't realize it he's a fool. But if it's you all boys that's feeling the love but don't no nothin' then do something! Ask her she'll tell you and you'll be set to ease, don't drive yourself mad by not doin' nothin'!"

Shara finished and picked up her flute and played the ending as someone finally knocked the door down. In the doorway stood three boys, a tall 22 year old, red haired, and green eyes, a tall 17 year old, dark brown hair, blue green eyes, and a light brown haired, brown eyed, semi-geek looking, 18 year old, tall boy. Shara dropped her flute and gasped, Amaya turned to Shara looked at her, she pointed to the door and Amaya also gasped and let go of her instrument. Finally, Natsu looked at the both of them and they pointed to the door she gasped and she shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" "What's wrong with following our favorite Mew Mews?" The 22 year old asked as Shara ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Jordan you followed me?" Amaya ran up to the 17 year old and hugged him and asked, "Raion why did you follow me?" And Natsu ran up to the semi-geek-semi-hunk boy and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Rei you followed me!"

"You all have boyfriends!" Zakuro exclaimed with a smile on her face. "No, Shara's married, Amaya's dating Raion, and I'm engaged," Natsu said with a smile and Ichigo bounced out of her chair over to meet Rei when she had she went back over to Ryou she yelled, "If you were like Rei and actually acted the way you say you feel we'd be engaged right now!" Her eyes popped out of her head when she remembered that she was in public. "Um..." Ryou and Ichigo said in unison. "Well oops I wasn't going to say that," Ichigo said and rubbed the back of her head with her eyes closed just long enough not to see Ryou get down on one knee and take out a ring box. Shara, Amaya, and Natsu laughed and hugged the man next to them. Zakuro looked at Keiichiro who only smiled and wrapped his arm around Zakuro's shoulder and she put her head on his. Pudding's eyes bugged out of her head and she started jumping, Tart, who was holding Pudding's hand was bounced up and down on his butt making him exclaim, "Pudding that hurts!" Lettuce looked at Pai then looked down and Pai said, "I like you too," Lettuce blushed and they held hands. Minto and Kishu just sat there silently and held hands.

When Ichigo noticed the strange things happening around her she decided to see what Ryou was doing. She saw and her eyes grew to this big...

OoO "Will you marry me?" Ryou asked. "YES!" Ichigo yelled and kissed Ryou on the lips. "WHOOOHOOOO!" The Black Pearl Dragons yelled with the Tokyo Mews. An hour later after all the relatives had been called Shara and Jordan said, "FOOD EVERYONE!" They all stampeded the kitchen and ate. They smiled and Shara rubbed her stomach and smiled, "Another happy couple huh? Once again the Black Pearl Dragons make someone confess their love," Shara giggled as she looked up at her husband and he smiled and hugged her around her middle. "Yeah that seems to be your specialty," Amaya poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Hey you two going to join us or not?" "Yeah," They both said and entered the kitchen with their friends.

"A toast! To Keiichiro for setting the whole scenario up!" Amaya said with a huge grin. Ryou and Ichigo's eyes bugged out of their heads, "WHAT!" Keiichiro rubbed the back of his head and grinned with a large sweat drop forming on his head.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Wolfie: I know I know, I wanted it to be in a 24-hour period so I'm going to make a follow up chapter and if people want I'll change the name and make it the story of those pairings. Oh and by the way ages.

Shara Mitsuki: 20

Amaya Fujiwara: 16

Natsu Momomiya: 18

Ichigo Momomiya: 15

Minto Aizawa: 15

Lettuce Midorikawa: 15

Pudding Fon: 11

Zakuro Fujiwara: 17 (I'm not positive)

Keiichiro Akasaka: 25

Ryou Shirogane: 18

Pairings:

Shara Mitsuki- Jordan Midorimiyaoka

Amaya Fujiwara- Raion Reioka

Natsu Momomiya- Rei Midorimiyaoka

Ichigo Momomiya- Ryou Shirogane

Minto Aizawa- Kish

Lettuce Midorikawa- Pai

Pudding Fon- Taruto

Zakuro Fujiwara- Keiichiro Akasaka

Wolfie: BAI BAI!


	4. Bonus Chapter

Wolfie: Okay sooo here's another chapter of Confessions of a Teenager and her Boss.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Confessions of a Teenager and her Boss

Chapter 4

Bonus Chapter

Ichigo stretched, pulled herself out of bed, pulled on her robe, and went down the stairs of the cafe where she now lived with Ryou. She found all the mews and their love interests in the cafe, working on serving customers and cooking. Shara was manning the cash register since her belly was so swollen from her and Jordan's first daughter. Natsu, Rei, Keiichiro, and Zakuro were in the kitchen baking and cooking. Amaya, Raion, Lettuce, and Pudding were greeting and seating customers. Minto was well sitting with Kish drinking tea. Pai, Taruto, Jordan, and Ryou were serving customers. "Morning sunshine!" Ryou called out to Ichigo when he saw her standing at the base of the stairs. She pouted a little and Ryou kissed her cheek and she immediately said, "I'll get something to eat and help you boys, meanwhile Lettuce will you clean up that mess Taruto made?" Lettuce nodded and got the mop as Ichigo went into the kitchen. "Morning Ichigo," Natsu said as she handed her a plate with eggs and a piece of strawberry shortcake on it. "Thanks Natsu," Ichigo said and ate at the little table in the kitchen.

Half an hour later the cafe had cleared out and the couples where sitting together chatting with some of the others. Shara and Jordan were talking with Ichigo and Ryou, "Oh Ichigo I remember when I was exactly like you, freshly engaged and feeling like I was on cloud 9," Shara said sighing, "But it's a little harder to do that now that I've gained all this weight, I can't fly that high!" Shara finished and Ichigo, Jordan, Ryou, and her burst out with laughter. "Shara, you're life is perfect!" Ichigo said. "No it's not, we found out yesterday I'm due in three weeks and we don't have names!!!" Shara said. "Want me to help? My mom has a baby book, maybe she'll let us look through it," Ichigo said. "Oh thanks Ichigo," Shara said and smiled, "Luckily we know we only have to go through the girl names!" Ichigo nodded. "Soo, you're engaged to Ryou but have you started planning?" Asked Shara with a sly look on her face, she was putting Ichigo and Ryou on the spot and Jordan looked at Shara and shook his head silently laughing.

"Uh, no," Ryou said. "Yeah I have!" Ichigo said. "Huh?" "I want Shara to be my Matron of Honor, the rest of TMM will be bridesmaids except for Pudding she'll be flower girl, the Black Pearl Dragons will sing our song, and Aki will make our cake," Ichigo said and smiled. "Well that's quite a lot, and I suppose Keiichiro will cater," Shara said and Ichigo nodded, "Well sounds like all you two need is a location, dresses, tuxedos, a date, and a song," Shara said. "Yup!" Ichigo said and nodded. "How about the spot I threw you your pendant?" Ryou asked. "Under my Cherry tree?" Ichigo asked, Ryou nodded and Ichigo smiled, "Sounds perfect!" "Okay now Shara let's take the rest of the day off and all of us can go shopping!" Ichigo said. Shara stood and wobbled, "Sorry girl, no can do, notice I'm a little to big to do that right now," Ichigo nodded, "Well I'll take the rest of you shopping for stuff then!" Ichigo replied and told the rest of the mews who nodded and Amaya and Natsu said, "We'll stay here with Shara," Ichigo smiled and nodded as she left with everyone else but Shara, Amaya, Natsu and the guys.

"First of all you need a dress that fits your personality and what you like," Minto said, "And then the dress itself has to fit. Can each of us pick out our favorite bridesmaid dress and then you pick from them?" She asked. "Sure Mint," Ichigo said looking for the wedding dress shop. When she found it and walked in the lady asked Zakuro, "And what kind of dress would you like?" "I'm not getting married Ichigo is," Zakuro replied pointing to the pink haired teen that was looking at dresses already. "Isn't she a little young?" The lady asked. "She's 15," Mint replied. "Shouldn't she wait?" "She's marring the love of her life and he's rich," Mint replied at that the lady shut up. "Miss what are you looking for in a dress," She asked Ichigo. "Well I want something that's simple but elegant and has pink or red as the secondary color," Ichigo answered after pondering this for a little while. "I have the dress for you!" The Lady said pulling Ichigo over to one of the manikins. It was a simple strapless pure white dress that hugged every curve and had simple strings of crystal beads over the place where the arms go; it touched the ground with an edging of lace. The middle had a dusty rose pink sash that tied in a bow at the back; it was just Ichigo's size too.

"Do you have it in a size 6?" Asked Ichigo as Mint smiled. "Yes would you like to try it on?" Asked the lady. "Yes!" Ichigo said picking out some nice strapped pink pumps, and a veil with a small tiara that was shaped like small hearts and the middle heart had a ruby hanging down from the tip. The veil was simple as well it went at the back of Ichigo tiara and spread out onto the floor. "Ichigo you look like a fairy tale princess!" Lettuce exclaimed. "Onee-chan looks pretty!" Pudding said bouncing around the mirrors. Zakuro only smiled. "Well show me the dresses you picked!" Ichigo said and sat down. Mint showed Ichigo a pretty deep blue dress that had thin straps and a beaded bodice, "Mint we are going to have a wedding not a funeral, sorry," Ichigo said putting a hand on Mint's shoulder. Lettuce showed Ichigo a light blue spaghetti strap with a white ribbon went around to the back and tied in a bow. "It's simple and pretty hang it up on one of the knobs," Ichigo said and smiled. "Pudding? That's a perfect flower girl dress!" Ichigo said when she saw the light peach dress that Pudding had picked out it was a nice little sundress with sheer sleeves and it had a yellow ribbon around the top and a large peach flower in the front on the ribbon.

"Go try it on and then come back out here will you?" Asked Ichigo. Then Zakuro showed Ichigo the dress she picked out, it was the same dusty rose color as the sash on Ichigo's dress and it was just a strapless dusty rose dress. "That's the one for you all and Shara can wear the light blue one! Zakuro you rock!" Ichigo said. "Shara's your Matron of Honor?" They all asked. "Yeah she's been married already," Ichigo, said. "I already found it in all our sizes," Zakuro said as she handed out the rest of the dresses and they all changed into the dresses and stood together. "Bravo!!!" Shara, Natsu, and Amaya said walking in. "Shara we have your dress too!" Ichigo said giving Shara the dress. "Hope your wedding's going to be after my daughter is born," Shara smiled Ichigo nodded. "So today is the 26th of February right? Well let's have in on Christmas Eve Day! That should give you enough time to lose some of the weight you gained and for your daughter to be bigger," Ichigo said. "Sounds good," Natsu said.

"Now we need to convince those boys of ours to go get tuxes," Shara said, "But Ichigo you're in luck I have a tux exactly Ryou's size I'm sure Jordan won't mind lending it to you," Shara finished. "Ryou has a tux that fits and so does Keiichiro," Ichigo said. "Well we need to find out whose the groom has picked to be on his side," Shara said. They all went back to the cafe to find Ryou talking to Keiichiro, Kishu, Pai, Taruto, Jordan, Rei, and Raion. "Why hello!" Rei said when they all came back with their bags from the bridal shop. "I found the perfect dress!" Ichigo said as she ran up to Ryou. "That's great!" Ryou said and he hugged Ichigo and held her close, "Jordan is going to be my groom's man with Keiichiro and Pai," Ryou finished. "Pai?" Ichigo asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah, he and I have become good friends lately," Ryou said.

"Okay, the couples are going to walk each other down the isle and then they split up and go to their spots," Ichigo said. "Okay," Ryou said. "We need a song," Ichigo said. "You came up with a date?" Ryou asked. "Yeah 24th December 2008," Ichigo said. "Okay," Ryou said. Ichigo smiled and Keiichiro said, "You two want to pick out what you're going to serve on the menu?" They nodded and walked into the kitchen with Keiichiro. "Shara," Jordan said, "You did that on purpose didn't you," Shara smiled, "They've been engaged for a good week or more and we hadn't heard a peep sooo I made them start thinking," Shara said and tried to hug Jordan, but she was having trouble reaching. Jordan laughed and stood behind Shara and hugged her around her enlarged stomach. "So you're going to be a Matron of Honor? I like that dress she gave you," Shara looked shocked, "I saw it through the bag," Jordan said and Shara laughed.

Keiichiro and Ryou had come up with a menu and Ichigo had come up with a cake and asked Shara to submit it to her mom, "Sure, I'll be right back," And ten minutes later Shara was back, "Aki's going to be here in 25 minutes to help you draw the cake so she can make it," Shara sat down and Ichigo said, "Shara if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this position I am now, Arigato," Ichigo said and hugged Shara. "No problem Ichigo, now let's take a look at that baby book, you got a drivers permit?" Ichigo smiled and she drove Shara to the Momomiya residence. (I can't call it Ichigo's house anymore 'cause she lives with Ryou!)

"Ichigo!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw her daughter, "Who's your friend?" "Mom, this is my friend Shara Mitsuki," Ichigo said. "SHARA MITSUKI!! I LOOOOVE YOUR MUSIC!!!" Sakura screamed. "Thanks but I don't perform anymore," Shara said. "Mom we came to look at that baby book you have, Shara's due in three weeks and they need a name for their baby girl," Ichigo said stepping inside. "Who's?" Sakura said. "Jordan Midorimiyaoka and Shara Mitsuki-Midorimiyaoka," Ichigo said as she helped pile pillows up to make Shara comfy. "Thank you Ichigo," Shara said as Sakura handed her the baby book. "What kind of name do you want?" Asked Ichigo. "Well I want it to be sweet and help mold her personality to make her the best she can be," Shara said. "How nice," Ichigo said and they opened the baby book to page 283 the Girl names. "I like this one," Shara said an hour later and pointed to one. "Oh that was your father and I's back up name for you Ichigo," Sakura said, "Nice pick Shara," Ichigo said. "Her name will be Moriko Ichigo Aki Midorimiyaoka," Shara said.

When they got back to the cafe Aki Mitsuki was there waiting for them, "Hi Princess!" She yelled out to Shara and gave her a hug. "Mom!" Shara complained with a slight smile on her face. "So first of all what's her name?" Aki asked as Jordan came over. "I found the perfect name but her middle name may change, Moriko," Shara said. "Oh I always liked that name!" Aki said and smiled Jordan nodded his approval over Aki's shoulder. "Okay so I heard Ichigo here wanted me to help design and make a cake?" The 52-year-old red haired green-eyed woman said holding out her recipe book, "Find a recipe a flavor for the cake and icing and I'll help you design," Aki finished. "Oh I already have a design in the kitchen," Ichigo said as the two walked into the kitchen. "That's even better!" Everyone heard Ichigo exclaim about ten minutes later. "Did my mom work her magic?" Shara asked Ichigo later. "Yes she's great! I can't wait for my wedding!!!" Ichigo exclaimed and went upstairs to do some cleaning and stuff.

A few days later they had all gone out to dinner to celebrate the wedding being planned. "I've got a surprise for you two," Shara said and winked to Amaya and Natsu and they boys they had. They ran up on stage except for Shara who stayed where she was and was handed a mic. "This is going to be your wedding song you two!" She exclaimed and started singing.

"You're my rock, my love, my forever. You will always be wonderful in my eyes no matter your flaws. Love is what holds me up and your love is the strongest. You're my rock."

"My love for you is so strong it could shelter me from the driest desert, the coldest sow, or even a hurricane. I would live because of your love," Shara finished and smiled putting down the mic, "I wrote that the night Jordan proposed but I thought it would fit you two as well," Ichigo smiled and ran up to Shara and gave her the biggest hug possible. "Thank you soo much," Ichigo whispered and Shara smiled and said, "No prob girl," And they both hugged tighter.

"Well sounds like everything's set, Mr. & Mrs. Ryou Shirogane," Shara said with a smile and Ryou wrapped his arm around Ichigo and they both nodded, "But maybe we should have the wedding in May because of your dress Ichigo," Shara said. "Yeah I was just thinking that, how about the 20th?" Ichigo said. Everyone nodded. "Don't worry I'll try and lose enough weight by then," Shara said and smiled. "Oh we have to send out the invites!!!" Ichigo said. "Done, you wanted all of us, your family, and Shara's mom there and we all know and so does she, your parents know too," Lettuce said. "But what about Pai, Tart, and Kishu?" Asked Ichigo. "Mint, Purin, and I will make sure they come," Lettuce said. Zakuro said, "Why don't we just have it now?" "Minister, cake, people, etc." Ichigo said. "Done!" Aki said from the kitchen and she came out with a huge cake like a multi layered cake that Shara had made about a week ago with Ichigo and Ryou standing on the top kissing under a Sakura tree with their ears and tails out. "Food?" Ichigo said, "All done Ichigo," Keiichiro said. "Your parents can be here in a few minutes and so can the aliens," Minto said. "The flowers, and the minister?" Ichigo asked. "Called and should be here in an hour," Natsu said.

"EEK! We've gotta get dressed and make the cafe look good for the reception!! Rings we need rings!!!" Ichigo yelled and ran upstairs with Shara, Minto, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Amaya, and Natsu in tow. "Better get ready yourself boys," Aki said and smiled. They nodded and the aliens appeared already in tuxedoes. An hour later the cafe was ready for the reception, Ichigo, and all the other girls were ready, as were the boys, the flowers were there, and the minister was waiting. Shara played "When did you fall in love with me?" on the flute as Ichigo descended the stair with the girls and their escorts in front of her. Her father gave her to Ryou at the front of the church saying, "If you do one thing wrong I know where to find you now," Ryou nodded and gulped then looked at Ichigo. "You look like an angel," He whispered. She blushed and the ceremony started finally after 30 minutes the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride," Everyone shouted out "Aw," when they kissed and Ichigo stood on the stairs and said, "Come on girls I'm going to throw the bouquet!"

"Natsu you and Rei can't participate because you caught it at my wedding!" Shara said and Natsu smiled. Ichigo threw the bouquet and Lettuce caught it, and Pai caught the garter. "WHOOHOO!" Ichigo said when she saw who caught the bouquet and garter. "Go Lettuce!" Minto said. Lettuce blushed and the Black Pearl Dragons got up on stage and set up then Jordan helped Shara up and gave her a chair. "Well Ichi, you did it! You snagged yourself the best guy for you, and now for your first dance," Shara nodded and the lights dimmed except for the spotlight on the couple and Shara sang their song as they slow danced. "I love you forever," Ichigo said. "And I love you," Ryou said.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Wolfie: THE END! If you want more I can continue and call it something else. R&R!


End file.
